ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxy
Boxy is a bird-winged Youma who is one of the Seven Great Youma. He was trapped inside the orange Rainbow Crystal, and reborn inside a priest. Biography Boxy was kidnapped by Tanizaki away from his parish and Doctor Metzger awakened his old memories as well as his youma forms and powers. He along with Binah aid Ryo Urawa in seeking to take Tanizaki down. Upon reawakening his memories Boxy became more convinced than ever that it was an act of Divine providence which led him to the priesthood and has fully embraced his status as a youma. So in addition to helping out in Ryo’s clinic he holds services twice a week for any who are interested in joining him, as well as private counseling and confession. Ryo gathered up the different types of monsters for an impromptu war council so that Beneda could convince them to cooperate, to work with them when the time came to retake the Dark Kingdom from Tanizaki's forces. Needless to say it was an uphill battle. Fortunately her idea to invoke the Dark Lords had brought fresh life to the endeavor. Ryo watched as the representatives from the various monster groups hashed out the details of their plan of attack. Ryo pulled Beneda to the side to hide her so that the guards wouldn’t notice that she didn’t have a collar. His self-control slipped for just a moment when Beneda asked what was going on allowing her to clearly see the regret and the fear and the desperate weariness that he'd been hiding. Despite this the only answer he gave was to tell her to stick to the plan, and to tell her friends he said thanks for their help as well as sorry to Sailor Mercury. A dozen guards poured into the camp to drag Ryo off to Doctor Metzger Though confused as it wasn’t time for one of his usual interrogations Boxy, Yumemi and Karkala had confidence in Ryo’s foresight. Which is why they began to panic when Beneda told them of their conversation. They were ready to run out to rescue him, but they knew that would just end in their slaughter. After a long, strained silence Beneda came up with a plan and asked for some cold water. After rescuing them the Senshi set up a makeshift field hospital where Sailor Saturn, Mars, Beneda, Boxy, Yumemi and a few other monsters tended to the monster types that had been injured in the fighting as well as the daimons whose condition had progressed to far to move around. Doctor Mizuno was looking through Doctor Metzger's documents trying to find a cure for the daimons condition, but was unable to come up with anything. Since he was the one who developed the original formula for the daimon eggs Professor Tomoe decided to ask Lunato restore his memories of the time he was possessed by Germatoid so that he could help. After assuring Hotaru that he would be fine Professor Tomoe determined that the daimon were experiencing something similar to scurvy. Asking for a blackboard and a place to think he began figuring out a way to artificial replacement Pharaoh 90’s power. Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Characters